


A Hidden Protector

by facethestrange



Category: Lost, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Julia is part of the Tailies. She realizes that they can't keep going without magic.





	A Hidden Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [lighthouse-the](https://lighthouse-the.livejournal.com), for the prompt "beach".

Julia has avoided magic for the last two days. It's safer this way when you live in the open, always surrounded by people. But as things go from bad to worse, she thinks at least some protection spell for the group is going to be in order soon.

Trying to get used to this idea, she creates an illusion. A small area of sand and water turns more vibrant. She even adds some Disneyesque sparkles. It's gone so quickly there would be no time for a double take even if someone took notice.

Now she feels ready for something bigger.


End file.
